The Half-Breed Prophecy
by BillNyeTheScienceGuy24
Summary: A new war rises. A war between the Nightwing palace and the Rainwing palace. With a new war comes a new prophecy. This tells the tale of half dragon and half scavenger creatures ending the war. Will the war end? First of, a few pointers. One, my characters are mostly OC but they have copied names(my editors fault). Second, my writing style sucked and will get better. Enjoy!


The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book One

By: Jacob Baum

Special Thanks To: Madison Harlow(my editor)

Chapter 1- Moonshade

I walked down the bank of the underground river. The sound of my footsteps ringing throughout the cave. Other than my footsteps, the halls were quiet. "It's quiet in here." I said, "Too quiet." Before I could keep walking, a giant blue dragon rose from the water.

"Gotcha' Moonshade!" she said.

"Heavy." I gasped. I couldn't breathe under her weight.

"Oops, sorry." She replied She turned into a scavenger almost magically. My short brown hair was now ruffled I am taller than she is.

"Hello, Wavepool." I say bemused. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Studying." she said. I looked into her bluish-greenish eyes. Her hair is brown, like mine, but her's has blue highlights. I looked away. My skin became a black and hardened. My eyes began to turn grey. I sprouted wings and a tail. I grew larger in size, and turned into a large black dragon with sparkling silver stars splattered throughout my wings. I turned to my left and a smaller, blue dragon with gills and bio-luminescent scales stood next to me.

She bumped me with her wing. I wrapped my tail around hers and we started walking. Before we got into the study hall, we unraveled our tails. We walked in. A dragon with green scales sat in a chair, sleeping. He was slightly smaller than me. He had an elegant structure. A smaller dragon with brown scales and a bulky structure, sat at a desk. She was staring at a scroll. Her expression said that she was confused. The smallest dragon rested her head in her talon and in her other talon, she held a small lizard. She had red scales and large wings. She lit the lizard on fire then threw it in her mouth.

"Hey guys. Good job with your studying." I said. Everyone rolled their eyes except for Wavepool, who was chuckling. "Bromeliad, what are you doing?" He snored back. "Nice job, Burweed." I said.

"I don't get it." She stated.

"I'll help you." I said. "Hailstorm. STUDY!" She looked at me angrily.

"No." She stated.

"NOW!" I yelled. She jumped at me. I ducked. She spun on a dime and jumped back. I fell on my back and kicked her in the same direction she was going. She smacked against the wall. "YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED HOW TO COUNTER THAT IF YOU WOULD HAVE STUDIED! NOW STUDY!" I screamed. She grunted.

"Where were you, any ways?" Burweed asked.

"Wandering. Wavepool found me." I said. I grabbed a scroll sat down and read. What felt like hours passed.

"OK, let's do some interactive studying." Hailstorm said. She stood up. "The Great War. Bromeliad, You can be the Queen Oasis." Bromeliad woke up and walked over to the space in the center of the room. "Wavepool, you're the scavenger." Hailstorm ordered. Wavepool turned into a scavenger. "I'll be Burn. Burweed, you're Blister, and Moonshade can be Blaze."

"Why am I always Blaze? Why can't I be the scavenger? This is Nightwing discrimination." I said. Hailstorm ignored me.

"OK, go." She said.

"I like treasure and you have lots of it!" Wavepool said. She pretended to wield a spiked club and stab Bromeliad with it.

"Oh no!" Bromeliad yelled. He fell on the ground and slept.

"Oh no, our mother is dead. Who will be queen?" Hailstorm acted.

"I should be queen because I'm the smartest." Burweed said.

"I should be queen because I'm the strongest." Hailstorm said.

"I should be queen because…" I started. Hailstorm scowled. I sighed, "...because I'm the prettiest." I said. Everyone laughed except for Bromeliad and me. "Well, it's getting late let's go." I said. Only Wavepool and I left. On the way, I put my wing on her. She put her head on my shoulder. We walked to sleeping quarters. I pulled my wing back. We turned into scavengers. She was wearing a fur outfit dyed blue. Mine was black. This was so the other Talons of Peace members recognized us. I took mine off once and someone tried to eat me. We laid down on our beds. Her's was above mine. I couldn't get comfortable. I turned into a dragon and immediately became comfortable. After a few minutes. I slept.

Chapter 2- Moonshade

I woke up. Hailstorm was wearing a red fur suit. Her caramel hair flowed behind her. Her grey eyes glowed brighter than usual. She's the shortest of us all. Bromeliad snored. His purple shirt and pants brought out his brown hair. He's slightly shorter than Wavepool. Burweed wore a brown suit. Her strawberry-blonde hair contrasted from her brown scales as a dragon.

I stood up and turned into a scavenger. I straightened my black shirt. "You coming with?" Hailstorm asked. She was a dragon so I expected we were going to eat breakfast. I nodded and turned into a dragon. We walked to the dining room. Every time I see this room, it makes me gasp.

The underground river runs through it and it is filled with trees and bushes. Many types of animals run through the room. This is the largest room in the cave. We scatter and look for food.

In a matter of minutes we all got our food and ate. "Is it me or is it cold in here?" Hailstorm asked.

"It's you, Hailstorm. You're always cold." I said.

"Oh, shut up." she complained. Soon I started to feel cold to. I heard crunching in the grass.

"Hide." I whispered. We hid in the bushes. An Icewing walked in the space where we were eating. I couldn't recognize his face. "On three attack." I said. I saw Hailstorm, she was shivering. "Except for her. One… Two… Three!"

We all jumped at him. I clawed at his under belly. Wavepool slammed his head to the ground and smacked his neck with her tail. Burweed jumped on his stomach. Hailstorm shivered on his tail. Bromeliad stayed behind. "HAILSTORM! I TOLD YOU TO STAY BEHIND!" I screamed.

"But-" she began, but the Icewing threw her off his tail. She slammed into a tree. I jumped on his tail and scratched him in the weak spot of his tail. His tail went limp. I ran to his head.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed. He scowled. "Tell me or I'll kill you." I demanded.

"I came for the half breeds." He said, "I'm a spy for Queen Glacier." I snapped his neck.

"Why would you do that?" Wavepool yelled.

"He was lying. Well...partially. He wasn't a spy, he was an assassin. He was sent to kill us." I said. She smiled.

"I forgot you could read minds." She said. I smiled.

"We need to get out of here. They know we're here." I warned. All of the dragons were crowded around me.

"Let's get out tonight!" Hailstorm said. We all nodded. Our plan was final. We will leave tonight.

Chapter 3- Moonshade

That night, we stood by the wide gaping hole to get out of the cave. A Skywing flew in. "I don't recognize him." I said. Hailstorm screamed and jumped towards the dragon. Before he could scream, Hailstorm sliced through his throat.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Wavepool screamed, "HE COULD HAVE BEEN OUR FRIEND!"

"He wasn't." I stated.

"Oh." she said. I put my wing on her. She rested her head on my shoulder. Hailstorm rolled her eyes. I pulled back and started walking.

The outside world was just as I expected. Brighter than the cave, but not too bright. "Where in the world are we?" Burweed asked.

"We're near the Skywing kingdom." I said. Hailstorm smiled. "See there it is." I pointed to a castle on top of a mountain.

"What do we do now?" Bromeliad asked. Suddenly I remembered the prophecy.

"The prophecy. We need to fulfill the prophecy." I said. "The prophecy states that we need to create peace. But, how?"

"The dragonets! We could find the dragonets!" Wavepool said joyfully. I put my wing on her again. She smiled and intertwined her tail with mine. We were going to find the dragonets, even if it meant life or death to us.

"We definitely aren't going to the Sandwing palace." Burweed said. I nodded. None of us would survive the scorching hot weather, especially Wavepool.

"We should just go to our own kingdoms, our homes." I chimed in. Everyone nodded.

"Hey guys, we should start as scavengers and then turn into dragons. For a surprise." Hailstorm said deviously.

"OK, just don't get eaten." I said. A grin spread across Hailstorm's face.

"You be extra careful, Moonshade." Wavepool said.

"Awwwwww." Hailstorm cooed. I bet if Wavepool were a Rainwing, she'd be bright red right now. I noticed I still had my wing on her.

"No. Nightwing kingdom is a war torn kingdom. That's all." Wavepool said. I could tell she was lying. She looked down bashfully.

"She's lying." I mouthed to Hailstorm. She smiled. "Even though, Wavepool is right." I thought. Rainwings declared war on Nightwings and started the Second War of Pyrrhia.

"Where do I go?" Hailstorm asked. I almost forgot that there was no Skywing dragonet.

"Go to Queen Peril." I said. Hailstorm gave me an expression of surprise. A smirk spread across her face. The dragonets were the key to our peace, Pyrrhia's peace.

Chapter 4- Moonshade

I hugged Wavepool and left for the Nightwing kingdom. I was given a map of Pyrrhia with the Nightwing kingdom when I was younger. I flew to the southern part of the Icewing kingdom. There were thick deciduous forests. I landed outside the forest. It was as dark as night I turned into a scavenger. Casually, I walked into the forest. "I needed to make a good impression on the fellow Nightwings." I thought. I shrieked as I fell into a trap. The ground gave out beneath me. Two large Nightwings flew up and took me down the hole. They opened the trap. The halls were darkly lit.

"A scavenger." The first dragon said, licking his lips.

"Lets eat it." The second one said. I jumped at the first one.

"Aww...Look it's trying to fight back." The first dragon cooed. The second dragon laughed. I stepped back. I slowly turned into a Nightwing. First, my tongue. Next, my teeth and eyes. Next, my skin. Lastly, my wings, tail, and size. The dragons watched in awe. I smiled and kicked the second dragon backwards. I lunged at the first dragon's neck.

"TELL ME WHERE STARFLIGHT IS!" I screamed. The dragon pointed to the third tunnel over on the far wall of the cave. He was gasping for air. I threw him to the other dragon. I walked to the entrance and turned into a scavenger. I looked back. The first soldier was rubbing his neck. I smiled and said, "Sorry." I continued walking.

The halls curved up and then down. I arrived to find a Nightwing busy at a scroll. I coughed. He looked up. He smiled. "A scavenger." He said. I started to walk around the desk where he was sitting. He was a lot bigger than my dragon form. He was still staring at me. He looked confused. "Why aren't you running away?" He questioned. I looked at him straight into his eyes.

"I'm not a scavenger." I said, angrily. An expression of shock slid across his face.

"How do you understand me?" He asked. I smiled. I flicked out my forked tongue and slowly turned into a dragon. His jaw dropped even more.

"The remaining Talons of Peace members set up to fulfill the halfbreed prophecy. The wings of night. Sent to end the Second War of Pyrrhia. Assassin of the Nightwing tribe. My name is Moonshade." I introduced. I took a swift bow and continued talking, "To create peace we need the help of the dragonets. Please meet us in a valley outside Queen Peril's castle. Tomorrow at noon. This place is familiar to you." I chuckled and left the room. I flew back up the trap chute. I landed in the forest, turned into a scavenger and walked out. Until I was sight distance away from the Icewing castle. I turned into a dragon and roared.

Chapter 5- Wavepool

I let go of Moonshade. I watched him fly off. "OOOOOOOOO!" Hailstorm cooed. I turned around. I wanted to slap her. "Go." she said before I could. I turned and flew away.

The maps in the study room did not have the exact location of the Seawing Summer Palace, but when I was around one year old a Talon of Peace member, who was my one year minder, gave me a map of the exact location of the Summer Palace. I flew over the Diamond Spray River. I eventually made it to the sea. It slowly got darker. I flew faster. I was at top speed now. I started to see islands. There was one island that had a mountain on it that was shaped like a dragon skeleton. It looked like it was pointing somewhere. "Oh yeah, I need to follow the dragon's nose." I thought. I followed it to the direct island from it. I dove into the water and saw a cave. I dove into it and swam through it. I saw a lake with other Seawings in it. I turned into a scavenger but left my gills so I could breathe. I took a deep breath and rose from the water.

Many Seawings stared at me. Queen Coral sat in a throne. An identical one stood next to her. Tsunami sat in that one. Next to her, sat her husband Riptide. On the queen's left sat a dragon my age. She was Auklet. "A scavenger." the queen said, "Kill it."

"Oh no." I thought. The dragons crowded around her. She sprouted wings and covered her head. She threw the dragons of her head. Tsunami sat up straighter. More guards stepped forward. I lifted a finger. My eyes changed their shade. I stuck my forked tongue out at them. My teeth sharpened. I took my full dragon form. Everyone watched in amazement. "I need to talk to princess Tsunami." I said, "In private."

Soon we were up in the highest pavilion. "What do you want? I'm about to lay an egg." Tsunami said.

"Congratulations, your majesty. I need to talk to you. Halfbreed of the Seawing tribe. Sent to end the Second War of Pyrrhia. Assassin of the Seawing kingdom. I am Whirlpool." I said. "Man worst introduction ever." I said.

"Why are you here?" Tsunami asked.

"I need to schedule a meeting. Noon, Tomorrow. At a cave in a mountain near the Skywing palace." I answered.

"What about my egg? I'm due in two days." She said.

"I will tell them. We will discuss." I said, "So, are you in?"

"See you tomorrow." She said, smiling gleefully.

"Thank you, your majesty." I said, bowing. I got back up, "Oh, by the way, you'll recognize the place." I said. I left Tsunami puzzling. I dove out the tunnel. I swam out and swam to the surface. I took a deep breath and roared as loud as I can. It echoed over the sea and into the black sky. "I hope my friends heard me." I thought. I started to fly back home.

Chapter 6- Hailstorm

"OOOOOOOOOO!" I said as Moonshade took his wing off Wavepool. She whipped around. I smiled with a toothy smile. "Go." I said before Wavepool could slap me. The Seawing grunted and took flight. I was mostly excited for this journey because I'd get to meet Queen Peril. I took flight before anyone could say anything else. I flew to the giant castle drilled into the spire of a mountain. I landed on a rocky cliff outside one of the entrances. I turned into a scavenger. I walked in. Immediately, a Skywing popped me into its mouth. I turned into a dragon. The other Skywing's head exploded because of the change in size. "You messed with the wrong Skywing." I yelled. I sliced another dragon's neck. Smacked one with my tail. Tried to light one on fire. It didn't work so. I ended up kicking him with my hind legs. I slammed another to the ground. I broke his neck. A guard attacked me, but I spurt flames at him as he covered his face. I punched him right where the flames hit. I pinned down another guard. He looked a lot cuter than the others. He looked at me as if he thought the same of me. I jumped over the guard. I bowed before Peril. "I need to speak to you. If no one tried to eat me I wouldn't have attacked." I said.

"What do you need... and make it quick." Peril said. Her face was one of anger.

"I am… well. The wings of Sky. Halfbreed of the Skywing tribe. Sent to end The Second War of Pyrrhia. Assassin of the Skywing kingdom, I'm Hailstorm."

"Hey… are you the daughter of-" She began.

"Niece. My mom is her sister." I said. "Me and my friends are holding a meeting near your palace… Clay will recognize it." I said. Clay popped his head out from behind a wall.

"What about me?" He asked. I looked at him.

"You heard-" I started.

"Yep." He said. I gave him a blank stare.

"Oh." I said, blankly. "Now what is Burweed going to do?" I thought. "Meet us at the mountain, tomorrow at noon." I said before I flew away. I flew outside. I roared three times to signal a problem. Two roars came back. One was a Rainwing, the other was a Nightwing. "Oh no." I thought, "I'm too late." I thought. I roared once back to signal the problem was solved. "There was definitely a problem." I thought, "and it definitely isn't solved." I started to fly home. I didn't take that long to get home. I saw Bromeliad and Moonshade standing by the entrance to the cave.

"What was the problem?" Moonshade asked.

"Guess who I saw at the Skywing kingdom!" I said sarcastically. Moonshade looked at me, perplexed. "Clay!"

"The Clay." He said, shocked. I nodded. ""You told us the problem was solved!" He yelled.

"I lied!" I yelled back, "What are we going to do?" Suddenly, Three Mudwing roars pierced the air. We all sighed with relief.

Chapter 7- Burweed

Hailstorm flew off. Before I could say anything, Bromeliad disappeared. I started to fly. I flew straight to the Mudwing kingdom. I landed in the squishy mud. "Self-control, Burweed. Self-control." I thought. I turned into a scavenger. I walked towards a group of Mudwings. "Do you know where Clay is?" I asked them.

"Who?" One of them asked.

"The dragonet that stopped the war." The second one said.

"Oh, he's on a business trip at the Skywing kingdom." the first one said. They inched closer to me every time the talked. One opened it's mouth. He tried to eat me. I turned into a dragon. He jumped back. I looked at him again. His jaw was dislocated. The other one looked surprised. She came up and hugged me. I froze.

"Daughter. You're my daughter. Reed when I volunteered to fulfill a prophecy. This is MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sora. This is Reed. I'm your mom. You're dad is a scavenger. I volunteered to fulfill a prophecy. You're my daughter."

"Mom." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled back. "Mom. After all this time. I can't believe it. Mom."

"Shhh… it's ok I'm here now." She said. I hugged her. Reed touched his jaw. "It's only dislocated." She pulled his jaw out and pushed it in. He wailed in pain, but then he started to move it.

"Thanks. Hey, what's her name, anyway?" Reed asked. Sora shrugged.

"Burweed, my name is Burweed." I said. My mom smiled.

"Such a pretty name. " She said. I suddenly remembered what I came here for.

"I hate to say this, but I need to go." I said. Sona frowned.

"So soon?" She asked, sadly.

"Sorry. I wish I could stay." I said, sadly.

"Me too." She said. I looked at Reed. He looked sad. I turned to leave. I whipped back around and hugged Sora.

"I love you, Mom." I said.

"I love you too, Burweed." She cooed. I let go and flew away. I wanted to cry. I roared, sadly, three times. One roar came back. I , sadly flew home. I felt like the entire time I was being watched. I was too disappointed to look back. "One came back?" I thought, "They know and the problem is solved!" I smiled as the mountain came into view.

Chapter 8- Bromeliad

Before Burweed could talk to me, I turned invisible and flew away. It took me at least twenty minutes to the Rainwing kingdom. I turned into a scavenger and stayed invisible. I walked into the Rainwing kingdom. Monkeys screeched in the trees above me. I walked farther in. The monkeys stopped screeching. I looked up. There were weird pods of flowers that seemed to be weighed down by something. The trees had platforms sticking out of the trees all around them. On the platforms were green, pink, and yellow. It took me a moment to realise that they were dragons. I looked up into the canopy. I flew up to the highest platform and landed. A girl dragon slept there. I immediately recognized that it was Queen Glory. "I'm gonna' regret this." I thought I let my wings disappear. I shook Glory. Nothing happened. "Oh well, here it goes." I thought. I sharpened my claw. I poked Glory in the side. She jolted up. Red spread across her scales. I returned to sight.

"A scavenger! How did it end up here. Oh well, lunch time!" She said to herself. She sprayed her venom at me. I bent my back backwards nearly knocking me off the platform. She jumped for me. I jumped to the side. My clothes turned red. Her jaw dropped.

"They do that." I said. I covered my mouth. Oops. I thought. Her jaw dropped more.

"How do you- How do I?" She stuttered. I turned into a dragon. Her jaw dropped even more. Her scales turned green.

"I'm from a prophecy and that's all I'm gonna' say about myself. Come to your old home under the mountain in the Skywing kingdom. Tomorrow at noon. That's all the effort I'm gonna' use talking to you. Bye." I said. I turned invisible and flew away. I arrived at the mountain reappeared and fell asleep until Moonshade returned.

Chapter 9- Moonshade

It was getting dark before Wavepool was back. I started pacing. "What if she never comes back?!" I thought.

"What's wrong?" Hailstorm grunted.

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" I asked, sarcastically.

"You're pacing. You're usually worried when you pace." Hailstorm said. She was right.

"What if she never comes back?" I asked. She frowned at me.

"I'm going inside, it's too cold out here. Have fun." She said with a toothy grin on her face. She walked away. I felt something wet and warm on my face.

"Rain?" I thought. Suddenly, a roar pierced the air. I smiled and jumped in a circle. A small light shown in the clear night sky. "Wavepool!" I screamed. I ran inside and looked at my reflection in the water. I was bleeding on my left side of my face. "So that's what was wet." I thought. I dunked my face in the water. The cut stopped bleeding but it left a red cloud in the water. I walked back outside. Wavepool landed beside me.

"Let's get inside. It's cold out here." She said. I stood to her right as we walked inside. I intertwined our tales. She looked at me. "You're hurt!" She said with alarm. Before I could say anything she put her talons on my shoulder and licked my face right where the cut was. I froze in astonishment. I turned to see her. She was frozen in embarrassment. I licked her cheek back. She looked at me. She smiled. I pulled in closer to her and put my wing around her. We walked to sleeping quarters.

"We raided the halls to clear out any dragons in them. There were none." Hailstorm informed me.

"Except for that Ni- Oooohhh." Burweed said. She turned and fell asleep. Bromeliad was already asleep. Hailstorm laid down. Wavepool's talon fell from her bed. I grabbed it.

"I love you." She said. I stared off into space.

"She never said that to me." I thought. "I love you, too." I replied. We let go of each others talons and fell asleep.

I woke up and ate breakfast. Everything was normal. I strolled the halls with Wavepool, our tails intertwined. I licked her cheek. She chuckled. We walked closer. Soon, we all met up outside the mountain. We looked towards the sky. Eight figures flown in the sky. "Eight?" Hailstorm questioned. The dragons landed. Three Skywings, one Nightwing, one Seawing, Two Mudwings, and one Rainwing. Hailstorm stared at one of the Skywings that wasn't Peril.

"I brought him along because of how you two looked at each other at my palace yesterday. His name is Twister. You two go talk." She said. Hailstorm and Twister walked away. "Young love." Peril muttered.

"Mom!" Burweed yelled, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you and also… Clay come meet your niece!" The other Mudwing yelled.

"Sora, she's your daughter?" Clay asked.

"Everyone, listen up!" I yelled. Heads turned to me. "Well, as you all know, my friends and I are parts of the Half-Breed Prophecy!" I yelled, "Half scavenger, Half dragon!" I turned my one arm into a scavenger arm and left the other dragon. "We need to stop this war and to do so, we need to stop these two's tribes to stop fighting!" I said. I pointed to Glory and Starflight. They glared at each other. "We need to negotiate with them and make them agree to tell their tribes aren't so bad! All who agree raise their hands!" I screamed. Everyone raised their hands except for Starflight and Glory. "Good! Now this meeting was to get to know the representative of your tribe! Princess Tsunami! Congratulations, Your Majesty! I know you were worried, so I'll let you stay out of this for a couple of days after the egg arrives! Oh, and congratulate Riptide for me!" I yelled. She smiled and nodded. "Now find your representative!" I yelled. I walked over to Peril. "We'll catch you up with Hailstorm next time Your Majesty." I said. She nodded. I walked to Starflight.

"You didn't mean what you said, did you?" He asked.

"Yes I did." I said.

"What if I don't negotiate?" He asked.

"Then what we will do is unspeakable." I said. He looked worried. Then a smug smile slid across his face.

"What if I don't come at all?" He asked.

"Then we will hunt you down," I started, "and kill you. King or no king. Prophecy or no prophecy. You will be dead."

Chapter 10- Hailstorm

Twister and I walked into the cave. "Hey, Twister." I said.

"Hailstorm." He replied. His voice was just right. It made him seem a lot more hot.

"You're hot." I said. I winced. Worst introbline ever. I wanted to slap my face.

"I get that a lot. Although, what do you think about you?" He questioned. I began to think he would tell me he never loved me and he was forced to do this.

"You're scared of me?" I asked.

"Well… yes and no." He started. I glared at him. "At first I was startled to see that someone could be a scavenger and a dragon at the same time…" He said.

"Doesn't everyone." I laughed.

"But when you pinned me down and I looked into your eyes, I wanted to…" He started.

"Wanted to what?" I said.

"I wanted to kiss you." He finished. I looked at him. If he were a Rainwing he'd be blushing from head to toe.

"What am I doing?" I thought. Soon, I couldn't resist. No matter what my mind told me. I reared up on my hind legs and licked his cheek. Before you know it, he licked me back. I was scared at first. I wanted to slap him, but after a while I liked it. We wrapped our tails together. We walked down the halls we still had our tails intertwined. He licked my cheek again. I giggled this time. "I know I like it. I just got to stop being so angsty." I thought.

"Where am I? What is that room, I mean." He asked. I looked into the room with scrolls and a large empty space in the center of the room.

"That's the study room." I answered. I unraveled my tail and walked in and beckoned him inside. He walked in staring at the large opening in the roof. "We do our studying and battle training in here." I said. He pounced at me with no warning. I slid to the side and sent him sprawling. "What are you doing?" I cried. I dodged another attack to my head.

"Battle training." He answered. I started to charge at him. He charged at me. We clashed together. Neither of us used our fire. He pushed as hard as he could. I fell over onto my back. "Gotcha'." He laughed. He inched his head closer to mine.

"What is he doing?" I thought. His head came closer. "Ok. This is too close for comfort." I thought. I still didn't resist. "Oh my-" I started to think. Before I could resist, he kissed me. I tensed for a few seconds. Then, I relaxed.

We got up. Our tails wound up. We walked towards the exit. Dragons were flying away. Wavepool showed Tsunami, Clay, and Sora to an animus tunnel made by Princess Anemone. Queen Peril smiled as we came out. I turned towards Twister. I kissed his cheek. "I wish you could stay." I said.

"Me too." He complained.

"Stay. I'll put someone else on your patrol until we finish with another meeting tomorrow." Peril said. I jumped up and almost hugged Peril.

"Thank you Your Majesty." I said calmly. I turned and hugged Twister he hugged me back. "This isn't going to come as a shocker but… I love you." I said. He looked surprised, but then he smiled.

"This is a first for me as well, but I love you too." He said. I smiled.

No turning back after this. I thought, Oh well. I kissed him. He didn't even tense. Even with everyone watching.

Chapter 11- Moonshade

I watched as Hailstorm and Twister kissed. I smiled. I was a little bit jealous. Wavepool and I never kissed. I thought. Wavepool returned. She almost jumped when she saw them. I walked over to her. I looked at her and she smiled. We both had the same idea. We reared up on our hind legs and I knocked her over. I fell on top of her pinning her to the ground and we kissed. Bromeliad and Burweed eyed each other. They glared and looked away from each other. I got up and wound our tails together. I put my wing around her. We walked into the cave. I looked back we had spent so long outside the sun began to set.

"Come on." Hailstorm beckoned. Wavepool and I walked to the sleeping quarters. I jumped into bed Wave pool didn't go up to her bed. Instead she laid down next to me. I looked into her eyes they were blue green. I smiled. We kissed. "I love you." I heard Hailstorm say.

"I love you too." Twister said.

"I love you, Wavepool." I whispered. I kissed her on the cheek then the forehead.

"I love you too, Moonshade." She said. She gave me a kiss back. Then we fell asleep.

We all woke up. I kissed Wavepool on our way to the dining cave. Bromeliad and Burweed weren't there. "Where are they?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. We ate and then walked out of the dining hall to wait in the study room for the second peace meeting. We walked up to the entrance. Bromeliad had Burweed pinned to the floor. It took a second for me to realize what they were doing. Bromeliad was kissing Burweed. We all crowded the entrance. Bromeliad stopped. They laughed. He turned to leave. Bromeliad froze in fear.

"Now you know." He said.

"Yeah." Twister replied. Burweed walked up to Bromeliad.

"Guess there's no shame in doing this." He said. He turned and kissed Burweed again.

"Awwwwwwww." Everyone else cooed. Suddenly, Twister looked at Hailstorm. He kissed her. Wavepool eyed me like she wanted me to kiss her. So I did.

We walked to the entrance to the cave. Everyone had their tails intertwined with someone else. Five dragons waited for us. This time it was two Skywings, one Mudwing, one Rainwing, and one Nightwing. I smiled. "Follow us if you please." I said. We walked to the study room. I walked to the edge of the room. We made a circle around Starflight and Glory. "Queen Peril, would you please guard the door?" I asked. She nodded. "Thank you. For today, we will be doing a trial to see what happened, why it happened and how we can solve it." I said. "Starflight, state your side of the story." I demanded.

"Well," He said, "We wouldn't have attacked if the Rainwings hadn't attacked us first. During the Great War, the Rainwings attacked us and destroyed our home for no known reason. So we had no choice but to attack back."

"Good. Glory you starting statement." I said. She looked at me.

"My army only ever attacked because Nightwings captured my Rainwings and stole our venom." She said. "They started attacking for no logical reason. We had to attack back."

"Your army attacked for no known reason." Starflight argued.

"Stop sounding like the scrolls, Starflight! You're better than than this!" Glory screamed, "Plus, you were stealing our venom!"

"FOR SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH AND TO PREPARE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO HAPPEN!" Starflight yelled at the top of his lungs.

"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Glory screamed back. Starflight snarled and Glory bared her venomous teeth.

"ALL RIGHT! STARFLIGHT AND GLORY LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK TILL TOMORROW! THE REST OF YOU STAY HERE!" Wavepool screamed. Starflight and Glory left murmuring under their breath.

"Well they're definitely not going to work together." I said. I tried to make my voice sound a little less annoyed.

"We'll have to do this by force." Burweed stated. I nodded.

"It's going to be a little bit harder without Tsunami." Clay said.

"Tsunami will be here in two days so by then our job will be a little bit easier." Wavepool added. I put my wing around her.

"I have a plan to get Glory to snap." I said. I told everyone my plan. They listened intently. "Ok, it's time for you to go. Just leave the same way you did yesterday." I said. Hailstorm walked up to Twister.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She complained.

"Me too, but I can't abandon my post." He said. They kissed and Twister left with the two other Skywings. All the dragons left for their homes. The sun set behind them.

Chapter 12- Moonshade

We walked inside the cave. My wing was still around Wavepool. Hailstorm hung her head. "Don't worry, Hailstorm. He'll be back tomorrow." Wavepool comforted. Hailstorm sniffled in response.

"You tried." I said, "She just had the most fun in her life and then her true love went to the Skywing kingdom." I pulled Wavepool closer to me.

"I would never leave you." Wavepool said. I pulled her in and kissed her. "I love you, Moonshade."

"I love you too, Wavepool." I said. We kissed again.

When we made it to the sleeping quarters, Wavepool slept with me again. "Goodnight, Moonshade." She said. She kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Wavepool." I said kissing her. We fell asleep minutes later.

I dreamed tonight. Instead of having another dreamless night. My dream was of the future. Wavepool and I stood over a nest. A purple egg sat in the nest. Wavepool rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her. Suddenly, the egg started to move. We heard scratch and another scratch and the top of the egg lifted up.

I jolted awake almost scraping my horns on the bed above me. I looked at Wavepool. She slept softly. Her wings rising and falling gently. I laid down and looked at her sleeping face. I kissed her forehead and fell back to sleep.

We all woke up. I kissed Wavepool's head. She kissed my cheek back. I walked with my wing around her. We made it to the dining hall.We caught our prey. We sat together to eat. I put my wing around her. She rested her head on my shoulder. "My dream went something like this." I said, "We sat in front of an egg. It seemed to be ours. I kissed you." I kissed her. "Then the egg hatched."

"You had a vision. Did you see our baby?" She asked. I shook my head. "Oh, well it's ok, baby." She said. I stared at the river.

"She never called me that before." I thought. They've been in love since they were five or six. "I love you, honey." I said."Seriously, honey, you're the only one for me." She looked at me. I kissed her.

"I love you too, honey." She said.

After breakfast we all went outside. All seven dragons arrived on time. "We really must be intimidating." I thought. We lead them back to the study room. "STARFLIGHT AND GLORY TO THE CENTER NOW!" I commanded. Twister and Hailstorm kissed each other. "Starflight agree that you will work with Glory with no trouble or else." I said.

"Or else what?" He asked.

"Queen Peril, if you please." I said. Peril walked up to Starflight. She touched him with her claw. Clay flinched. Starflight wailed in pain.

"Ok, I agree. No troubles." He wailed.

"That's enough Your Majesty. Now, Glory. Do you agree to the same concepts?" I asked.

"Never." She said.

"Then I have no choice. Bring him in." I yelled. Clay walked in with his forearm around Deathbringer's waist. Clay dropped the Nightwing to the floor.

"Deathbringer!" Glory screamed.

"I'll kill him if you don't agree with the standards." Clay ordered. He picked up Deathbringer's head. Clay held it like he would snap Deathbringer's neck.

"NO! Ok, I agree. I'll work with him. To spare his life." She screamed, pointing at Deathbringer.

"So Rainwings do like some Nightwings." I said. Glory blushed. "Now that you agreed to the standards, I want you to go talk to each other and, kindly, discuss your differences." I said. They started to murmur to each other. A few of us stayed to watch them. Other people talked to each other. I felt something brush my side. I looked over to see Wavepool brushing up next to me. I put my wing around her. I smiled and looked back at Glory and Starflight. They were still murmuring to each other. Wavepool rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers. After what seemed to be hours of murmuring. We disbanded and went to the sleeping quarters. The other dragons left for their homes, except for Twister.

"I can stay every other day. Including today."He said.

"So you're staying today?!" Hailstorm asked gleefully. He nodded. She jumped around. She paused and looked at him. "Come with me." She said. Curiously, I followed them. I stayed hidden in the shadows. They went into a closet room. "Last night," Hailstorm said, "I seriously thought about our relationship. I used to act without thought. Now when I do this, I have full conscientiousness." She said.

"Do wha-" Twister started. She interrupted him with a kiss. I clamped my jaw shut to stop myself from laughing. I turned and quietly walked away. I went to the sleeping quarters. I laid down next to Wavepool. I put my wing around her. Hailstorm entered in with Twister at her side. They laid down on the bed above us. I kissed Wavepool goodnight and fell asleep.

Chapter 13- Moonshade

"I seem to be dreaming a lot more since Wavepool started laying with me." I thought before I fell asleep. My dream started with all six of us walked outside. Five dragons came from different places. All of a sudden, the Nightwing signalled to someone. A brigade of ten dragons in armor ran out of the tunnel and attacked the Rainwing. My friends and I stood in front of the Nightwings. The other dragons stood in front of a brigade of Rainwings. We started to fight. I jolted awake. Wavepool sat up next to me. She put her talon on my back.

"Did you have the same dream?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I need some fresh air." I said

"Can I come with?" She asked. I nodded. We walked to the outside of the cave. I sat down and faced the rising sun. Wavepool sat next to me. She shivered. I put my wing around her and lit a pile of small sticks on fire. "What was your dream about?"

"It was about today. I dreamt that Glory and Starflight would bring an army and attack us. We need to stop them from destroying our home." I said.

"We won't let that happen." She said stomping her foot on the ground. I kissed her cheek. She smiled and shook her head and made a stern face.

"I love the way you try as hard as you can to protect us at all times. It makes you so much more beautiful." I said. I kissed her cheek again. She stayed smiling this time.

"I know." She said. She leaned closer to me. I stomped on the fire and we went inside. I walked with her to the sleeping quarters. Everyone was awake by now. Twister tried to kiss Hailstorm. She put her hands up and tried to push him away. He was too strong for her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and then frowned. She turned and walked away grumpily. He looked confused. Anger boiled inside of me.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?! SHE LOVES HIM!" I thought. Wavepool touched my arm. I calmed down. She smiled. "You're the only one who could calm me down that much." I said. She smiled bigger. We walked to the dining hall. On the way, we met up with Hailstorm. She stood as far away from Twister as she could. Even while in the dining room Twister tried to find her.

"Where's Hailstorm?" He asked. I shrugged. He hung his head and walked away. Hailstorm snuck up behind him. I jumped up and slammed her against a tree.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" I screamed, "DO YOU LOVE HIM?!" She nodded quickly. "HE LOVES YOU TOO! DO YOU SEE HOW SAD HE IS?! STOP BEING SO ANGSTY!" I slapped her. She jolted out of my arms and tackled Twister.

"I'M SORRY TWISTER!" She screamed, "I LOVE YOU!" She kissed him.

"I love you too." He said. Wavepool walked up to me. I put my wing around her. We all walked outside to meet the other dragons. Starflight stood in front of Glory. Starflight signalled behind him.

"NO!" I screamed. I jumped at Starflight and tackled him. Ten Nightwings in armour erupted from behind him. Glory was suddenly surrounded by ten Rainwings. I stepped off of Starflight. My friends and I stood in front of the Nightwings. Starflight nodded and the Nightwings attacked. I fought one trying helplessly to get to the Rainwings. I clawed at his snout. I dodged his claws. I lit a plume of fire at his face and kicked his underbelly while he was distracted. He was sent sprawling. I looked over at Wavepool. She slid under the venom of a Rainwing. I ran over and pushed the Rainwing to the ground. I held her head so if she would spray venom it would hit a Nightwing's breastplate. "SPRAY ALL YOUR VENOM AND I WON'T HURT YOU!" I screamed.

"BUT I'LL-" She started.

"EXACTLY!" I screamed. She groaned and sprayed venom until she passed out. I turned to Wavepool. She had a cut on her cheek. I licked it. She smiled. We both fought an old enormous Nightwing. I turned to look at the Rainwings. A nine year old dragon sat next to Glory. She started to walk towards us but was tackled on the way by a Nightwing. Another Nightwing stepped on her throat with all of his weight. She tried to scream but she couldn't. The Nightwing went to fight another Rainwing. The nine year old sat on the ground clawing at her throat. She went limp. "STOP!" I screamed, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"KINKAJOU!" Glory screamed.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" I yelled, "YOU BROKE HER VENOM GLANDS. IT DISINTEGRATED THE INSIDE OF HER NECK! I'M NOT BLAMING THIS ON QUEEN GLORY, I'M BLAMING THIS ON ALL OF YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF THESE ELEVEN NIGHTWINGS OR THESE TWELVE RAINWINGS EXCEPT FOR YOU TWO!" I screamed, pointing at Glory and Starflight, "I HAVE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW! OTHER THAN THAT, ALL OF YOU LEAVE!" Everyone left except for Glory and Kinkajou's body. "I'm sorry, Glory." I said. I placed a talon on her back. She picked up the dragon and left. Her cries of pain ringing throughout the tunnel.

Chapter 14- Moonshade

I walked away with tears in my eyes. "Go on without me guys. I need to take a breather." I said.

"I'm staying." Wavepool insisted. I smiled. I sat in the same spot as I sat in earlier. Wavepool next to me. She put her talon on my back. I slouched. "It's ok. I won't judge." She said.

"You know, sometimes I think you can read minds." I said. I smiled as tears came out of my eyes. I muffled my cries into her shoulder. She put her talon on my head. Her head rested on mine. I felt her tears dribble down my head. I shifted my head so her head was on my shoulder. "I will always be the shoulder you can cry on." I said.

"Always?" She asked.

"Always." I replied.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you, too." I replied. I kissed her.

We walked to the sleeping quarters. I laid down. She went to the bed above me. "I need some space." She said.

"No. I get it. I do too." I replied, calmly. She stuck her head down from above she was smiling. I smiled back. "Goodnight." I said, kissing her.

"Goodnight." She replied. She pulled her head back up.

"Twister. What are you doing here?" I heard Hailstorm ask in the bed next to me.

"Queen Peril let me stay to protect you from any further attacks." He answered, "Just for tonight."

"Ok. Goodnight." Hailstorm replied.

"Goodnight." He said. I fell asleep.

I woke up. "Another dreamless night." I thought. Wavepool lead me to the dining hall. I st with her to eat. "I didn't have a dream last night." I said, "Guess I need to think about putting space between us." I chuckled. She laughed. I scooched closer. "I love you." I said to her. She looked at me.

"I love you, too." She said.

We walked outside to meet the other dragons. Peril was carrying a bag. I nodded and we brought it in. Starflight stood in the center of the room. "You started yesterday's battle. Now choose your punishment. Here's your choice." I said. Peril dumped the bag out. A female nightwing holding a young dragonet tumbled to the floor. "I understand these are yours." I said.

"Fatespeaker!" Starflight yelled. I read his mind.

"I understand you loved someone else. Your tribe convinced you to love her." I said, "What was it… Sunny." He scowled. "So I guess you wouldn't mind us…" I started.

"NO!!" He screamed. I looked at him.

"Or… Peril, are you still using Scarlet's arena?" I asked. She nodded.

"For the most dangerous prisoners." She said.

"So… It's them or you." I said, pointing to Fatespeaker.

"Take me." He said.

"NO!!" She screamed.

"It's for you, and Lifegiver." He said, "How long do I stay?"

"Until you proclaim peace and end the war." I said. Starflight was dragged off by the Skywing guard. "I'll show you the way back, Fatespeaker. As for Glory, bring him in." Twister wrestled Deathbringer into the study hall. I nodded. Deathbringer bared his teeth. Twister punched his underbelly. Deathbringer let out a wheeze. Twister uppercut his jaw. Deathbringer's head flipped back. Twister punched his underbelly again. Twister slammed Deathbringer's head to the ground. He jumped on Deathbringer.

"NO! OK I'M SORRY!" Glory screamed. I nodded. Twister got up.

"This will be his fate for everyday until you proclaim peace and end the war." I said, "Ok, everyone return to your homes. Fatespeaker, follow me" I said. Glory walked Deathbringer to the tunnel. Fatespeaker walked with me to the other tunnel. She was cradling Lifegiver. She walked through the tunnel. I turned. Hailstorm kissed Twister. Twister left and Hailstorm returned to the cave. Wavepool walked with me back to the sleeping quarters. She laid down on my bed. I laid down with her. We kissed goodnight and went to sleep.

Chapter 15- Moonshade

A purple dragonet stood in front of me. He was about 3 years old. He had gills, glowing scales, and webbed talons like a Seawing. Although his body structure was like a Nightwing's. His wings faded into a black at the bottom. Sparkling silver scales adorned his wings. His scales were deep purple. "Dad!" He said to me, "Come quick! It's Mom!" I ran into a cave where Wavepool slept. She groaned and turned in her sleep. I put a hand on her shoulder and read her mind. I jumped back. "What happened?" The dragonet asked. I looked at him

"You're about to have a new sibling." I said. I jolted awake. This time I ducked to stop my head from hitting the bunk above me. Wavepool sat up with me. She laid her hand on my shoulder. "Wavepool." I said. I hugged her.

"Shhhhhh." She whispered, calmly, "What happened?" I smiled.

"You would make a great mother." I said. She smiled. "Well, In my dream, I saw our son."

"Really! What was he like?" She whispered.

"He looked like me, but he had your gills, and light up scales, and webbed talons. He was deep purple. You would have loved him, as I do." I said. She smiled.

"He sounds handsome, like you." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you, beautiful." I said. We kissed and went back to sleep.

Today we woke up to the sound of clattering metal on stone. I dashed to the entrance, my friends behind me. I bared my teeth. A female Rainwing stood in front of me. "The Nightwings," She said, panting. "They attacked… They' re trying to take over the rainforest… King Starflight… Gave the order." She wheezed. I looked back at my friends. They looked worried, except for Hailstorm who was angry. I looked back at the Rainwing. She panted on the floor.

"Come with us. We'll get you some rest and some food. We'll take care of Starflight when he comes." I offered. She nodded. We walked to the dining hall. "Who are you?" I asked chewing a piece of cow.

"I am Magnificent." She said.

"You're the queen that Queen Glory overthrew." I said. She winced. "Sorry. It's history. Our lives are based off of history."

"History that will go down in infamy." She said. I read her mind.

"You liar. I know. I know you know. You did it. Be careful around a Nightwing who can read minds." I said. I left her bewildered. I walked up to Wavepool. Magnificent followed. We walked her to the sleeping quarters. She rested on the bunk above Wavepool and mine. I smiled at her on the way out. We walked out to meet the other dragons. Two Skywings threw Starflight into the crowd of dragons. "How was prison?" I asked he glared at me. Deathbringer wrestled Twister. I nodded and Deathbringer was on the ground in under two seconds. Glory sobbed in the corner. Tsunami walked up to me. "Welcome, Your Majesty." I said. She glared at me. I looked at Wavepool. She shrugged.

"Come with me." Tsunami said to Wavepool. I followed them. They stopped and jumped into the water. I read their minds. "How could you love him?" Tsunami asked.

"He's handsome, and smart, and cute." Wavepool answered.

"And our enemy." Tsunami argued.

"I don't care. He's adorable and I love him. No matter what you say." Wavepool argued. She burst from the water. She took one look at me and wrapped her tail around her talons. I smiled.

"I love you no matter what she says as well." I said. She smiled. I wrapped my tail around hers. "You remind me of our child. I wish you could have seen him." I said.

"I will." She said. We walked to the study room. The dragons stood in a circle.

"Glory." I said, "Starflight ordered an attack on your land. Right?" She nodded. "Wrong. Starflight was in jail. This was planned by a council to avenge him. But they weren't all Nightwings. One of them was a spy. Queen Magnificent." I said. Magnificent stumbled into the room. "She was working for the Nightwings to stop you from becoming queen. She warned them about this so punishment goes to her. Two weeks at the arena. Everyone but Tsunami will stay with us in the Rainwing kingdom on the border of Nightwing claimed territory. We will guard the area. Ok. Disband." I concluded. The prisoners were taken to the arena. Tsunami walked through the tunnel to the Seawing kingdom. Everyone else walked through the Rainwing tunnel. We walked into the rainforest. Howler Monkeys screeched above us. Nightwings glared as we passed. I turned around. "This is only to keep peace. No one shall attack while we are here. Understood?" I asked. Murmurs rose above the crowd of Nightwings. I turned to Glory. "Same goes for your army." I ordered. She stared solemnly at me. We walked to where the Nightwing crowd stopped and the Rainwing crowd started. "Distribute yourselfs evenly on the border." I said. Wavepool walked up to me.

"Do I have to leave you?" She asked.

"Just for tonight." I said, I hugged her placing her head on my chest and wrapping my wings around her. "We'll be back together in no time."

"You know, You would make a great father." She said. I kissed her forehead. She walked away.

"I will stay here divide evenly amongst the territory." I said. Half the dragons walked to my left and the others to my right. On my left Wavepool sat down. On my right Glory spoke to another Rainwing. He was pink and wore armor that shimmered in the light. Wavepool nodded to me. Glory nodded too. We sat there for hours on end. Nightfall loomed around the corner. The Nightwings fell asleep. I rested my head on my talons. A figure slumped through the tunnel. I was to tired to care. Suddenly, I heard the noise of metal scraping against metal. My head perked up. A Rainwing held a spear above a Nightwing. "NO!" I yelled. I jumped and knocked the Rainwing down. I pushed his face into the ground.

"For Glory!" Rainwing soldiers screamed. I put myself between two fighting soldiers. A Nightwing held a spear up to Wavepool. I pushed him back. Stood in front of Wavepool flaring my wings and snarling at him.

"How could you? She put them up to this!" He yelled.

"I LOVE HER!" I yelled. He glared at me.

"TRAITOR!!" He screamed. He picked up his spear. I caught it and snapped it in half. I took the pointed end and poked his stomach. I took the other end and smacked his temple. He passed out. I turned to Wavepool. She looked at the dragon with a horrified expression.

"He'll be fine." I said. All of a sudden, Starflight burst from the crowd.

"STOP!!" He yelled. The fighting stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Following your orders, sir." The General said. He had his hands behind his back. I crept closer to him.

"WHY WOULD I GIVE ORDERS LIKE THAT!" Starflight screamed. I crawled closer to The General.

"Looks like he needs another dose." He whispered to the Sergeant. He pulled out a syringe. I grabbed the General's head. The Sergeant tried to claw my face. I grabbed the syringe and pushed it into the Sergeant's eye. He wailed in pain. I broke the General's neck. Starflight stared at me.

"They were doing horrible things to you. I saved your life." I told him. He smiled.

"There will be peace. The war is over!" Starflight announced.

Epilogue- Moonshade

I stood next to Wavepool. We watched as Tsunami's new daughter, Tortoise, played in the sand. She stuck her head in the sand. Riptide pulled her out. Tortoise sneezed. Riptide laughed. I looked at Wavepool. She smiled. In exactly one year, one month, and two days, I would be in the same position as Riptide.

Part 2- Icewing guard

"NO!" Queen Glacier roared. "THAT FOOL! THE INSOLENCE!" She pounded her fist on her throne of ice. "HOW COULD HE SURRENDER TO THOSE GUINEA PIGS!" Her servant sprawled for An ice shard as it fell off of her throne. "THAT'S IT! I'VE SPENT FAR TOO LONG DEALING WITH THAT BRAT! THIS MEANS WAR!"

The series will continue in

The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Two; New Generations.

Preview- Moonshade

I sprawled back to Wavepool. "Is it time yet?" I asked.

"No. That's the third time you've asked. Now find something else to do, you squirrel." She giggled. I stared at the purple egg.

"How can I? I'm going to be a father." I complained. She laughed and pushed me away. I stood outside the cave.

"Moonshade! Come here!" She said. I jolted into the cave. I stood next to Wavepool and looked at the nest. Wavepool rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her. Suddenly, the egg started to move. We heard scratch and another scratch and the top of the egg lifted up.


End file.
